


okay lover

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, Hugs, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Teenagers, interpret its as you will, no one else was gonna do it so i did, so expect a boatload of that good ol best friend pining, they're technically not high schoolers but still, took a lot of inspiration from reddie's interactions in the IT movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just two best friends who annoy each other to death and still wanna kiss. On the lips.No homo tho.





	okay lover

"I told you before, these aren't for you to play with. They're my-"

"Nerd gadgets. Got it, Lo-Lo,"

Boys hanging out in the arcade. Two others catching up on homework together. Halloween nights never disappoint those who long for true fear. Right now, it was Logan's fear of Roman. 

Specifically Roman. 

Roman.

Logan snatched his rubix cube back. Roman smiled at him like they did in movies. Lover smiles.

Soft lines so closely pressed together like threads on a needle. Creases underneath his eyes crinkled. It felt like a movie because it lasted three seconds.

Logan looked away like he always did. He smiled too. 

Neither of the two fifteen year old teenagers knew what each other were thinking when they smiled in that very same brightly lit-up wooden basement of a study room. Or what they thought before and after. They just knew they needed to get their work done quickly or they would miss out on their favorite holiday without even getting to try out their new costumes in public.

At the pace they were going, it was already crystal clear that they what their fate was. Which begs the question.

Why're you still here?

No one said it out loud, at least not with seriousness. Dry humor was another thing completely. 

But why other than here?

Roman sighed. Homework was boring. Until it wasn't.

Where else would you be?

Logan stared at Roman for one second. He blinked three times to make it look like he was having trouble seeing. 

Would you be anywhere else other than with him?

Logan could see so clearly what the answer was. It was all so true and simple.

Roman wanted things to stay as they were. He was so blind that he couldn't quite tell the difference between the lines and what was hidden in them. He wanted to. So badly.

When Patton asked why Roman made fun of Logan's scores on that algebra quiz the other day he said Logan was just easy to pick out flaws from.

Pocket calculator got a ninety-two on that quiz. 

Patton's eyes crinkled the same way they did in movies too. But Roman couldn't tell if he was smiling then. 

He only knew why ten minutes after, when he stopped his bicycle right in front of Logan's house that day. It was nothing special for a house, really. Logan was just away on a study camp that week. 

Roman pedaled away and almost hit a lamp post looking back while doing his lover's smile. Because he knew Logan wasn't there. Because he knew that Logan wasn't there to scoff at Roman doing what he was doing while smiling to himself at the same time.

Roman winced at the thought of Logan knowing. Because even Roman didn't know what was true anymore. Maybe he never knew the truth from the start- whatever he wanted to be to Logan.

Friends, maybe? Kids who went to the arcade together and competed to see who had more tickets at the end of the day?

Did he always want to be more than that? 

Or did he just want to feel more?

He felt so guilty not knowing.

He wanted it to be the latter so much that his stomach ached thinking about it. Because he had never had truly wanted to be more than people who kissed and touched each other just to feel something.

But with Logan he knew exactly what that feeling was. And he was so afraid of that. Of Logan.

They were so angry at themselves for feeling things they never felt before. And they felt even angrier at themselves for covering it up.

With the short lived hand-brushing.

The endless teasing.

The immediate comebacks.

The predictability of what the other would do just to rile them up. Really push those buttons.

"Of course you would know. You're Roman the Great."

How could he let that slip past without telling him?

Once and for all. Roman the Great wouldn't expect a reaction at all. He was ready for Logan to laugh and punch his shoulder.

But Logan didn't. Because when Roman turned to look at him again, Logan jumped on his best friend's body and wrapped his arms over his neck tightly. Practically scared the living shit out of Roman.

Logan stayed there for a while just pressing his forehead against the side of Roman's neck and slowly curling his arms around the other's slim waist. He shut his eyes to take in the vision and process it into a memory etched into a part of his head where no other thoughts could follow, as if he would never get another chance to do it again. And he knew he wouldn't.

Roman just turned off. He gave into the embrace. He was now blushing from head to toe from hugging his almost-tutor. He was holding back a grin from his arcade buddy. The same buddy holding him too close than his brain would usually allow. Absolutely fucking surreal.

Intimacy is so hard when you don't know how they feel in your touch.

Roman didn't think. He didn't ask why Logan did what he did. Papers were already slightly crumpled on the floor from Logan's movement from one side of the table to the other. What had been done was already in the past. For once, Roman wanted something to change. He was sure of it now.

Logan smiled when Roman leaned in to connect their lips. Then they were both a mess on the floor now. Awkward laughs and flustered, silly grins filled in the spaces left by the decreasing tension in the room.

They didn't have to be lovers. They had time. So much of it.

Everything was okay again just like that. So they kissed again.

Just like in the movies.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i have no idea what i'm doing this is literally my first time writing any fanfiction ever!! so please leave a comment or something to let me know if you enjoyed it (or if it succs)!!!!


End file.
